Memorias de un espectro
by absolutDNX
Summary: No sé cómo morí. Ni sé como llegué a este estado, asumiendo que he muerto. Sólo sé que la historia que les cuento es real, y fue vista por mis propios ojos. Blackcest Bella x All


**Capítulo 1**

No recuerdo cómo morí, ni cómo me transformé en lo que soy, ni cómo fue que llegué hasta esta mansión. Sólo espero que el lector comprenda mi situación y deje esa interrogante en el aire, sin contestar, ya que ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta. Un día, luego de haber muerto, me transformé en un espíritu, condenado a vagar sin ni siquiera un rastro perlino de mi ser en este mundo. No me he dado el tiempo de meditar como fue que me transformé en un espectro, una nada que aún así existe. Tampoco es que me interese, ni sé si este es el futuro de todos los que mueren, así que daré el tema por zanjado. Ni siquiera sé si mi muerte es verídica, pues hasta donde puedo comprender soy el único en este estado, y mi inicio es más neblinoso que el del propio mundo.

Un día me ví en el salón de fiestas de una gran mansión de magos de renombre, cuyo linaje me permitiré ocultar para no incomodar a los involucrados en los perversos sucesos que estoy dispuesto a relatar. En este salón se reunían los magos de mayor linaje, en una fiesta de alta sociedad. Una de ellas paseaba de la mano de su tía, saludando a todos con una pequeña inclinación y una sonrisa tan forzada que parecía haber consumido algún tipo de sustancia tóxica.

Ella se aburría, así que luego de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes, se apartó inmediatamente del lado de su tía. En este estado mis sentidos han sido aumentados, por lo cual pude percibir que un pedazo de pergamino invisible flotó a su alrededor, golpeándole la nariz. Lo tomó, y lo estrujó en su mano, con el perfecto conocimiento de su procedencia. Pude leer el nombre "Bella" en uno de sus bordes, al igual que pude leerlo en el borde de sus medias.

Es hora de describir a una de las féminas mas deseables del mundo. Bella era una preciosidad de tan sólo quince años, de figura perfecta. Aún a su edad, sus dulces pechos en capullo habían alcanzado ya proporciones admiradas por el sexo opuesto. Su rostro denotaba una candidez encantadora, no obstante tenía un aire de nobleza indiscutible; su suave aliento era como la más dulce brisa de primavera, y su piel parecía haber adquirido todas las propiedades atribuidas a Cleopatra. Ella sabía, desde luego, sobre sus cualidades y su belleza, y paseaba con la coquetería y presunción de una reina. Y no eran vanos sus actos, bastaba ver las miradas enamoradas y anhelantes que le dirigían los jóvenes, e incluso los hombres más maduros. Era una divinidad, deseada por los corazones masculinos y envidiada por los femeninos, admirada por todos ellos.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, cerró su habitación con un portazo y estiró el pergamino. En él habían sólo 6 palabras:

_A la medianoche en la fuente._

Al parecer estas palabras tenían un significado importante para ella, que suspiró y cayó tendida en su cama, sonriente. Se puso ropa más liviana, se soltó el pelo y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. De ahí se veía todo el jardín de la mansión de verano. Miró durante un tiempo hacia la fuente, hasta que vió una sombra caminar cerca de ella. Bajó corriendo, cruzó el vestíbulo, dos pasillos y salió fuera, sin que nadie la encontrara en su camino. Cruzó a zancadas el jardín, llegando rápidamente a la fuente. Ahí estaba, sentado en la posición del loto, un joven de su misma edad. El pelo castaño rojizo y rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros, dándole un aire angelical. La miró un segundo, tratando de reconocerla en la oscuridad, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Ella le correspondió con uno en la comisura de los labios, sorprendiéndolo. Ambos se sentaron cerca el uno del otro, con las manos tomadas. Ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ruborizada. Él se acercó a ella, y, con sus labios a un centímetro de su lóbulo, susurró:

-Hay cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo...

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Sí. Tú sabes, hay cosas que sólo las parejas saben...

-Ya me habías hablado de eso, Rabastan.

-Sí, pero déjame seguir. Hay cosas que las parejas saben, pero también las hay que sólo los _amantes_ conocen...

Bella se sobresaltó al oir esa palabra. Ella comprendía perfectamente a lo que llevaba esa conversación, pero lo dejó ser, esperando ansiosa que el joven siguiera.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Ya no somos unos niños... -dijo Rabastan, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió brevemente, aceptando sus palabras.- Hay cosas que los niños no saben, y que los amantes no sólo deberían conocer, sino también practicar... -las mejillas de Bella se ruborizaron más aún, por la expectación.- Hay entre los que se aman, cosas secretas que los hacen felices, y que son causa de la dicha de amar y ser amado.

-Qué sentimental te has puesto, Rab... pero sigue, sigue contándome.

-No puedo seguir contando si es que no te enseño al mismo tiempo. El conocimiento sólo se obtiene con la práctica.

-¡Anda, enséñame lo que dices! -requirió la muchacha, en cuyos ojos se reflejaba que conocía la instrucción que estaba solicitando.

En su rostro se reflejaba un no sé qué cautivador, que deshizo todos los recatos del joven. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a llenarla de besos, ardientes, que derretían a Bella. Ella estaba muy lejos de resistirse; es más, ella participaba activamente del encuentro amoroso. El joven, impetuoso, comenzó a tentar el vestido de ella con su mano derecha. Alcanzó sus medias de seda, y comenzó lentamente a subir su mano, hasta tocar la cara interna de sus muslos. Ella se detuvo, mirándolo con los ojos nublados de lujuria.

-Tócame -susurró ella, agitada-. Te lo permito.

El joven estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de todas maneras, pero palpando el alcance de ese permiso, actuó con más impetuosidad aún, si era posible. Sus manos acariciaron prontamente los rosados labios de la herida de la ninfa, mientras ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso que duró unos minutos. Sólo la respiración los delataba.

Pasado el tiempo, Rabastan sintió que algo adquiría rigidez bajo su ágil mano. Bella se estremeció, dando un hondo suspiro, y su cuerpo devino lánguido y ligero, como cansado.

-¡Oh, Rab, qué me estás haciendo! -Exclamó ella, con evidente placer.- ¡Qué sensaciones...!

El joven, en la posición forzada en que se encontraba, nada más podía hacer que no hubiera hecho. Se tendió a un lado de ella, sin sacar su mano del tesoro conquistado, y le propuso entrecortadamente que se asiera a un objeto que, indudablemente, podría proporcionarle mayores placeres que lo que sus dedos hacían. Ella desabrochó los pantalones de él, y se posesionó de un objeto rígido, caliente, que palpitaba y crecía. La mórbida curiosidad que le producía hizo que lo pusiera a la luz.

Esta era la primera vez que Bella veía un miembro varonil en plena manifestación de poderío, y para ella era formidable. Presionó suavemente hacia abajo, haciendo que la piel descubriera una roja cabeza, que parecía a punto de estallar. Acercó su naríz al miembro, sintiendo el suave aroma que despedía.

Ambos continuaron excitándose mutuamente, mediante la manipulación de sus órganos genitales, que los llevaba por un torbellino de éxtasis. Rabastan, aún a su corta edad, era capaz de darse cuenta de la inmejorable oportunidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Bella estaba recostada en su espalda, de piernas abiertas, invitándolo gestualmente al deporte amoroso.

Rabastan apoyó la cabeza de su miembro en la rendija de ella, humedeciéndola, y mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, intentó enterrar su miembro, pero la naturaleza no iba a dejarle la tarea tan fácil. Intentó e intentó, pero no podía. Enfebrecido, intentó una última vez más, embistiendo con más fuerza, logrando taladrar a través del himen de la pobre Bella, que dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Ya fuera cegado por el placer o sólo por egoísmo, Rabastan pasó por alto el dolor de Bella y continuó embistiendo, aumentando su propio placer. Pronto el dolor de Bellatrix fue sobrepasado por esta sensación, y en seguida comenzó a seguir rítmicamente las embestidas de Rabastan, aumentando la lujuria de ambos. Siguieron, por unos minutos, en este movimiento instintivo y animal, hasta que Bella llegó al extasis final, derramando su lúbrica ofrenda en el excitado miembro de Rabastan, aumentando más su excitación si era posible. Pronto Rabastan también comenzó a dar signos del éxtasis final, aumentando la velocidad y los gemidos, hasta que descargó con fuerza dentro de ella.

Bella sintió la descarga, dejando escapar un corto y sordo gemido de placer. Rabastan, en cambio, soltó un grito de éxtasis, para caer luego con los ojos en blanco, dándole un final dramático al acto sexual.

El grito de Rabastan llamó a un invitado no sólo inesperado, sino indeseado y hasta digno de temer. Una sombra alta, de una persona mayor y masculina, los cubrió a ambos del haz lunar. Rabastan se separó inmediatamente de la que había sido su pareja, tratando de esconderse del inminente e implacable peligro que les esperaba. Bella, en cambio, sólo atinó a cubrir su desnudez y esperar en silencio la tormenta que se avecinaba.

No se prolongó mucho la espera. La sombra avanzó unos pasos, y con la cara endurecida por el enojo, tomó a Rabastan por el brazo, levantándolo, y le ordenó implícitamente que ordenara sus ropas.

-¡Mocoso imprudente! -dijo en un murmullo cargado de ira y vergüenza.-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Hasta donde ha llegado tu pasión desenfrenada? ¿Cómo habrás de enfrentarte a la ira de nuestro padre, cuando, en ejercicio de mi deber moral, le diga lo que ha causado la sangre de su sangre?

Apenas terminado su regaño, aún sujetando la muñeca del joven, dio un paso hacía la luz, descubriendo su figura de las sombras. Era un mago alto, complexión fibrosa, con el pelo castaño oscuro ondulado, y una barba corta. Su rostro era admirablemente apuesto, cualidad resaltada por sus ojos de un verde brillante, que lanzaban miradas iracundas a su alrededor, demostrando su apasionado resentimiento. Llevaba un traje de gala verde oscuro, de un matiz tan uniforme que hacía resaltar su figura.

Rabastan estaba completamente abochornado, y se sintió plenamente aliviado y egoista cuando su fiero juez se volvió a Bellatrix, su pareja.

-Y en cuanto a ti, chiquilla infeliz, sólo puedo expresarte mi horror y justa indignación. Pasando por alto los preceptos del honor y la moral de un sangre pura, te has dejado llevar por la lujuria desenfrenada, perjudicándote a ti y a este muchacho, dejándole probar el fruto prohibido. ¿Qué te queda ahora? Repudiada por tus amigos y familiares, expulsada de tan noble casta, tendrás que sobrevivir entre impuros y muggles, implorando por un perdón. ¡Ah, criatura perversa, libidinosa, impura e innoble! Yo te digo que...

Sobrepasada por la situación y la pena, Bellatrix se levantó y, llorando, se asió de las ropas de su juez, suplicando por perdón para ella y para Rabastan.

-¡Basta! -dijo con voz potente-. No digas más. Tus súplicas y lloriqueos sólo enlodan tu falta. No sé realmente que hacer en estos momentos frente a este asunto tan embarazoso, pero si me dejara guiar por mi propio juicio, en estos mismos momentos estaría hablando con vuestro respetado padre, contándole el secreto que por azar he descubierto.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Ten piedad! -suplicaba Bellatrix, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por unas mejillas que hace segundos brillaban sonrosadas por el placer.

-¡Por favor, hermano! ¡Perdóname, por lo que más quieras, perdónanos a ambos! Cumpliremos cualquier penitencia que sea necesaria para pagar nuestra culpa; lo que sea. Cumpliré cualquier penitencia con tal de que perdones a mi querida Bella.

-¡Detente! Necesito tiempo -pidió Rodolphus, cerrando los ojos en actitud de pesar-. Necesito invocar el perfecto juicio de mi maestro, lord Voldemort, para poder resolver mi actuar frente a esta situación. Te esperaré mañana al mediodía en mi casa, Bellatrix. Ahí decidiremos tu futuro con respecto a este asunto. Y a ti, hermanito, no te revelo nada hasta el día siguiente, cuando hablaremos a la misma hora.

Ambos se deshicieron en agradecimientos, prometiendo el oro y el moro. Rodolphus Lestrange les detuvo con un gesto de manos, mientras sus ojos apasionados revelaban el inicio de una sonrisa que nunca llegaría.

-Calma. No hablaremos de esto hasta nuestras respectivas reuniones. Hasta entonces, vuestro secreto no será revelado por mi boca, y lucharé porque no sea revelado por otra.

**PS: Esta historia está completamente basada en un libro anónimo llamado "Memorias de una Pulga". Así que no poseo ni el argumento, ni los personajes, ni nada. Sólo la idea de transcribir la historia en otro contexto. Posiblemente tenga que, o eliminar alguna escena o agregar alguna, o tal vez modificar algún diálogo por completo, en pos de la trama original de Harry Potter. He intentado tomar sólo el argumento, y no las frases mismas, pero hay momentos en los que no se puede, asi que me tendrán que disculpar.**


End file.
